Increasing cost of energy for heating and cooling air in commercial buildings has created a need for a convenient aesthetic system of thermally insulating exterior walls of existing buildings. Prior to our invention, there was no practical convenient way to add additional insulation to the inner side of exterior walls of existing commercial buildings, particularly when such walls included windows.